Cyborg (Wrath of the Gods)
|} "BOO YAH!" Cyborg is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Power User. 'Biography' Cyborg, also known as Victor Stone, is a superhero who is half man and half machine. His body was destroyed in a tragic accident, but he was saved through experimental technology; his body parts have been replaced with a large arsenal of high-tech gadgets and weaponry, while constantly providing life support. Stone struggles with his humanity as a machine, although his advancements have made him an unstoppable powerhouse. He has primarily been a member of the Teen Titans, but he is also a member of the Justice League of America. Aversion Lex Luthor approached Cyborg, promising to make him fully human with superhuman qualities. Hesitating, Cyborg remembered his previous actions and didn't want to repeat the same mistakes. He aggressively denied Luthor's offer and defeated him in battle. 'Injustice: Wrath of the Gods' ---- 'Powers and Abilities' ---- *Cybernetic Enhancement *Computer Interfacing *Body Resistance *Sensor Systems *Shape-Change *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Strength 'Intro/Outro' ---- INTRO: ' A beam of light strikes the ground from the sky. As it disappears, Cyborg stands up and sneers at the opponent before threateningly saying, "You're not ready for the man machine." '''OUTRO: ' Cyborg slams his fist together as a portal opens behind him. He throws something on top of the opponent as he enters the portal, rendering them weak and powerless. He is then seen in his garage building a vehicle. '''Gameplay ---- Throw FORWARD THROW: Cyborg twists the opponent's arm and slams his head against theirs. He then shoots a sonic beam towards them pushing them away. REVERSE THROW: Cyborg twists the opponent's arm and slams them behind him. He then shoots a sonic beam at the ground pushing them away. Character Trait TARGET ACTIVATED: Cyborg's trait allows all of his attacks to never miss and turns them unblockable. This trait has a short time span and regenerates after a certain amount of attacks Cyborg deals on the opponent. Super Move BOO YAH!: Cyborg slams his fist in the ground, causing a rupture which makes the enemy trip. He elongates his arm, grabs the opponent and smashes them back into the ground twice. To finish, he jumps on top of the opponent and activates his electric shockers, immensely damaging them. 'Ending' ---- "Satisfied that he had beaten the Idols without any help, Cyborg decided he was sick of always being in teams and that for once, he was capable of standing alone. But poor Cyborg drowned in his own self-glory, he thought he was strong enough to battle the likes Superman for the grand prize of leading the Justice League, but Cyborg overestimated himself. Superman brought him down from his pedestal and deactivated his powers... permanently." '' 'Quotes' ---- Story Mode *"Not making that mistake again."'' *''"Do you see me laughing?"'' *''"I still got the sonic if you still got the boom."'' *''"I have better things to do, you're not worth my time."'' *''"So to you, this is all some kind of game? A game with no winner?"'' *''"I'm half metal, I'm more than capable of taking him."'' *''"Get out of my way."'' In Game *''"You're not ready for the man machine." -Cyborg's Intro'' *''"Here's a fist full of Cyborg!" -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"You got no chance." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"You got weaker after the team." -Occasionally after throws on Teen Titan members'' Post Round Taunts *''"BOO YAH!"'' *''"A robot just kicked your ass."'' *''"And that was the half of me that's human."'' Wagers During his clash, Cyborg charges at his opponent before unleashing his sonic cannon at them. *''"Ready to get your ass kicked?" -Clash with any Character'' *''"My fist is about to meet your face." -Clash with any Character'' *''"Who needs sonic cannons to stop you?" -Clash with any Character'' *''"Not too late to run and cry to your mommy." -Clash with any Character'' *''"I made your mistake once." -Clash with any Idolatry member'' *''"I always was the strongest out of us five." -Clash with any Teen Titan member'' WIP 'Costumes' ---- Default TBD New 52 'Gallery' ---- Category:Characters Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:Gadget Users Category:Aversion